


Futurity

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex muses on an important occasion. Written for Thamiris' and Alison's Blow It with Feeling Challenge.Emotion: Optimism





	Futurity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Podiums, Lex decided, had to be one of mankind’s best inventions. This specific podium could be considered colossal, both in terms of size and in terms of its current accomplishment. As far as the audience was concerned, a calm, cool, and collected Lex Luthor stood before them, ready to make this all important announcement, his partner close by his side. Their co-conspiring friend the podium hid their tightly clasped hands and Lex’s slightly quivering knees from sight. 

 

Never mind that they had rehearsed this event more times than Lex had minions. After all, one only announces one’s candidacy for President of the United States for the first time once in a lifetime. That Lex would be running as the first openly gay and in a committed relationship candidate in U.S. history only added to his tension. There would be questions, and perhaps even heckling or protests. It was nerve wracking, but as long as Clark was here beside him, Lex knew everything would be all right.

 

While he was not usually concerned about being first to do anything, this particular first was making him extra cautious. Last night, Clark had put into action a well developed plan to help him relax – reminding him, sometimes quite graphically, of every successful first they had achieved together up to this point. He'd begun with their first date, which started as a not-date: after the usual hanging out after Clark’s last Met U class for the day and the usual “Hey, wanna go see a movie or something," somehow they'd found themselves sitting even more too-close-for-just-friends than usual on the couch in front of Lex's plasma TV. The movie wasn't very exciting, but Clark dug out and popped it in the DVD player last night, then situated them exactly the way they'd been sitting before their first kiss. 

 

That first kiss had been sloppy and scary and thrilling and everything Lex had ever hoped for in a first kiss, but never found before there was Clark. Clark must have developed some sort of super memory, along with everything else that made him unique, because he'd managed to recreate not only the sloppy, thrilling kiss, but also the endless 10 seconds of "Oh, my God, he's finally going to kiss me," that led up to it. 

 

Clark had judiciously skipped recreating their being caught making out in the barn loft by Jonathan on spring break, and the awkward evening with Chloe, Pete and Lana in which everyone knew what was going on but pretended not to. Instead, he'd skipped straight to the first celebration they'd shared, which had followed LexCorp’s first real business success, a buyout of Muncy AgroProducts, for which he and Lionel had been battling over several months. Rather than a big night out, Clark had arranged a quiet, romantic evening at home. He'd prepared a simple meal of steak, baked potatoes and tossed salads served by the fire on a small table Clark had dragged into the library from a sitting room on the second floor of the Penthouse. It was the perfect celebration dinner. It was also the perfect pre-announcement dinner.

 

Then, sweeping Lex off his feet in every way possible, Clark had adjourned them both to the bedroom to recreate what had to be Lex's favorite hours of his life so far, the incredible event that had been their real "first time" together. 

 

Clark had started out as the aggressor, which Lex had thoroughly enjoyed. Then, after he'd taken Lex's shirt off, and was halfway through tugging off Lex's pants, Lex had started removing Clark's clothes, as well, and Clark has suddenly turned endearingly shy and unsure. So Lex had taken control of the situation, an act he actually found soothing and Clark, though far from a passive recipient, had allowed his more experienced partner to lead the way.

 

Lex had been delighted to find that he was right -- those huge feet were indeed accurately proportional to the huge cock Clark was hiding underneath those baggy jeans. Lex took his time with his new treasure, exploring every millimeter of Clark's cock first with fingers, then with his lips and tongue. Clark, writhing on the bed in response to Lex's ministrations, was the ultimate picture of happily debauched innocence and completely irresistible. Lex couldn't help staring for a few minutes while Clark pleaded for him to continue. 

 

Grinning down at his prey, Lex finally dipped his head and, relaxing his throat, swallowed as much as he could of Clark's enormous cock. Clark had gasped and stilled, but Lex had him right where he wanted him, and undulating his tongue while sucking soon had Clark in an absolute frenzy. Lex pulled off Clark's cock, knowing it would drive the young man mad and evilly enjoying the prospect. He grasped Clark's cock with his left hand and, pushing back Clark's foreskin with his tongue, delivered a series of intensely concentrated licks to the sweet spot where the foreskin was connected to the head. By then Clark had shoved a pillow in his own mouth to silence the screaming and Lex was so hard just from watching his reactions to Lex's play that Lex thought he might actually come without a single touch to his own cock. Moving in for the kill, Lex had once again swallowed as much as he could of Clark and began again to suck his dick with a vengeance. Clark stiffened under him, forcefully tossed the pillow he'd been gagging himself with across the room and screamed "Oh, God, Lex!" as he shot come down Lex's throat.

 

Then, still moaning and shuddering, Clark had reached down with his right hand and, enclosing Lex's cock firmly, began to stroke as Lex thrust in a perfect counterpoint. Lex was already pretty far gone by that point, so it only took a few strokes before he was shouting Clark's name in return and had covered the man's hand with hot, milky come. It had been the most breathtaking experience of Lex's life, until last night, when Clark had made the one big change to his recreations and reversed their roles. 

 

Lying in each other's arms afterwards, they'd discussed all the other firsts that had turned out so well for them both: Clark's first real job, as an assistant at the Daily Planet, his first byline, an article on one of Clark's favorite subjects, the new Met U Planetarium, which was a joint project between the University and several Metropolis businesses, including LexCorp.

 

The first home they purchased jointly, a fixer-upper in a “transitional” neighborhood, had served as the catalyst for both of their current second careers. They’d chosen it because of it’s charm, it’s proximity to one of LexCorp's newest fledgling research labs, and, above all, because Clark’s parents had both voiced support of their desire to renovate an old house with character rather than move into a brand new MacMansion in one of Metropolis’ snootier suburbs.

 

As for those second careers, they'd started because Clark spent one too many sleepless nights listening to nearby cries for help in the dark. By the end of one week, he’d picked up where he left off in Smallville and started a new vocation as Metropolis’ only true urban legend. How he did it, Lex would never understand, but he'd learned to accept Clark's peculiarities and savior complex, especially since he'd benefited from both so many times.

 

Hoping he could become somewhat more Clark-like, Lex began to take notice of the shabby state of their neighborhood, which notice had included everything from potholes to the way traffic bottlenecked where Third Avenue and Live Oak merged. When the new freeway bond proposal was just backroom muttering between businessmen, Lex had the foresight to ask to review the plans. The prospect of Luthor campaign funding out there, but unspoken, assured that the entire project file was available to him. 

 

Lex assumed the Metropolis city government was corrupt. What city government wasn’t? Nevertheless, the extent and pervasiveness astounded him. Thus, he ran for Mayor with the full backing of the business establishment, who believed him to be not only representative of Business as Usual, but the epitome of it. They even thought that backing a gay businessman somehow made them look “edgy” and “with it.” The unsuspecting fools should have asked Smallville’s former Mayor Tate. The Scourging of Metropolis had not been painless. However, the result left honest businesses, as well as most of the residents, so much better off than they had been under the ancient regime, that he’d won reelection in a landside without any help from his original backers. 

 

Mayor led swiftly to Governor, which led to Clark ending last night’s festivities with a joking threat to replace the White House china with plastic Metropolis Sharks cups and fully devote his energies as the first First Gentleman to developing a research program to determine the full extent of possibilities for sex with a super-powered alien, complete with a demonstration that ensured Lex would sleep deeply and contentedly through the night, and awaken refreshed enough to make it through this press conference. 

 

Then something wasn't quite right. The whole room should have been a mass of hushed anticipation, but someone next to him was clapping. Then someone else next to him was yelling, boisterously. Why was Jonathan Kent yelling “That’s my son!” before he’d even made the announcement? Oh. Oh, God! Thanks to his happy little trip to fantasyland, complete with all too real daydreams, Lex had almost missed Clark walking on the stage. Lex shook off the haze from dozing and watched intently as Clark turned in front of the podium grinning brightly, then turned and took his diploma from Superintendent Howard, and left the stage. Was he floating? No, not for real this time. For the moment, Clark was just one of three hundred normal, ecstatic high school graduates with his whole future ahead of him. A future, Lex hoped, that would include the fulfillment of both of their dreams.


End file.
